Au revoir
by Ministarlet
Summary: Missing scene, avant l'effacement de mémoire d'Artemis dans le tome 3.


**Missing Scene**

_Coucou les gens ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point écrire des fics nous a manqué !!! Mais cette fois, on change un peu de registre : j'ai fait découvrir Artemis Fowl à Cuvette et, comme je m'y attendais, elle en est à présent aussi fan que moi (ce qui n'est pas peu dire, je vous assure !).  
J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction que nous en avons pris à la rédiger._

— Holly, je peux vous parler une minute ?

Le capitaine Short hésita un instant. Est-ce qu'on ne risquait pas de l'accuser de fraterniser avec l'ennemi ? Ce fut le commandant Root qui mit un terme à ses tergiversations en la poussant vers l'humain.  
— Votre temps est compté, Fowl. Dépêchez-vous !

Le garçon acquiesça et saisit le bras de son amie pour l'entraîner à l'écart.

— Aie !

Artemis soupira en s'excusant.

— Parlons un peu, vous voulez bien?

— De quoi, demanda la fée, méfiante.

Le garçon de boue se comportait étrangement.

— De tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

— Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, risposta-t-elle, j'ai fait mon devoir envers le Peuple.

Mais les émotions qui agitaient son visage la trahirent. Artemis sourit et apprécia le rouge qui colorait les joues de Holly.

— Bien sûr..., répondit le jeune génie.

Holly lui adressa un sourire triste.  
— Je ne suis pas très embrassades désespérées au moment des adieux, môme de Boue...  
Le sourire du garçon s'effaça avec le sarcasme et l'elfe le regretta. Il paraissait enfin avoir son âge, et non pas plusieurs années de plus.

C'est vraiment un adieu, alors, Capitaine ?

Elle prit par les épaules.  
— Artemis, vous n'allez quand même pas pleurer ?

Il ne répondit rien mais se dégagea péniblement.

Artemis...

Pensez-vous sincèrement que c'est un adieu ?

Holly ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Evidemment que c'était un adieu, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'admettre.

Holly, empêchez-les !

La fée reprit ses esprits.

— Vous êtes encore en train de me manipuler ! Vous êtes agaçant !  
— Je n'essayais pas de vous manipuler, répondit Artemis avec sincérité.  
Holly leva les yeux au ciel.

— Artémis, je ne suis pas votre mère ! Le commandant a raison : je ne suis pas votre baby-sitter !  
— J'aurais préféré naître dans le Peuple, soupira le garçon.

Son amie éclata de rire...

— Si vous étiez une créature magique, je vous aurais déjà mis en prison il y a des années !  
— Finalement, je reste humain. Je supporte mal l'humidité et l'inconfort.  
— Vraiment ?, fit l'elfe d'un air étonné.  
Artemis la regarda, perplexe. Etait-ce une plaisanterie ?  
— Oh là là, soupira le Capitaine Short, oui Artemis, c'était une plaisanterie. Il va falloir apprendre à rire, môme de Boue. Je vous apprendr...  
Le rire de Holly s'éteignit. Après un silence pesant, le jeune génie reprit la parole. Sa voix était neutre mais on percevait une tension certaine dans son intonation :  
— Non, vous ne m'apprendrez rien.  
La jeune femme détourna les yeux, attristée.  
— Vous avez raison... Je ne vous apprendrais rien.  
Un technicien passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.  
— M. Fowl ? Il va falloir y aller...  
Holly ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine déconfite de celui qu'elle pouvait presque considérer comme un ami.  
— Holly ?, l'interpella Artemis d'un air étrange.  
-Oui ?  
Artemis bégayait, signe qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'inhabituel.  
— Je... Je peux vous serrer dans mes bras ?  
Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul qui n'échappa à son interlocuteur, et qui en fut attristé. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles... Puis tout revint à la mémoire de l'elfe et, les larmes aux yeux, elle attira le garçon contre elle.  
Artemis se pencha et enfouit son visage dans la nuque de la fée. Il s'imprégna de son odeur et se demanda si Foaly était capable de lui faire oublier un sentiment olfactif. Avec le centaure, on pouvait s'ttandre à tout... Il sentit Holly bouger contre lui.  
— Il faut y aller, maintenant, Artemis.  
— Je ne vous oublierais jamais, Capitaine.  
La fée fronça les sourcils. Ne s'apprêtait-il pas à subir un effacement de mémoire ?  
— Je sais, mais cette formule est souvent utilisée lors d'adieux, à la télévision en tout cas, et j'ai...  
— Oh, Artemis, vraiment !  
Il la regarda piteusement. Décidémment, il était très fort pour gâcher des moments magiques, s'il pouvait s'accorder l'expression.  
— Allez vous faire laver le cerveau, et vite ! Lui intima Holly.  
Il acquiesça, penaud sans l'être trop. Nous parlons quand même d'Artemis Fowl II...  
Holly l'arrêta tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon.  
— Artemis ? Je sais que vous avez un plan...  
— Pour conserver la mémoire ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...  
— Et c'est bien pour ça que je n'aurais aucun remord à vous mesmeriser...  
Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

Vous me manquerez, Capitaine.

**Fin !**


End file.
